narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurai Gōka
" I must master this Demon in order to be strong " -Kurai speaking to himself 'Kurai Gōka ' (暗い, Gōka Kurai) Is a member of the Gōka Clan and hailed from the Village of the Hidden Rain,he is currently a missing-nin. Kurai is also a former Jonin and Assasain. It is hinted, Kurai also is also one of the evil family members but maintains the good guy act when needed. Background No one except Kurai and his family know where or when he was born, it may have been 13 years after the Madara and Biju attack. He had been listed as a resident of the Hidden Rain and was raised by a random family who did not know that there adoptive son was a angry bomb waiting to explode, During his time as a child he had been very intelligent outwitting the other children and event the sensei at times, At age 9 he joined the academy and the reason he joined late was because had many pains inside his stomach so he'd been out for awhile. By the time he recovered it was time to go to the academy of course everyone thought of him as the Dark Prince, his dark face and black hair made him attractive and his eyes showed only darkness. Kurai had excelled and quickly became a prodigy leading by example and it became dark for him the family he was staying with dumped him and he lived outside the hate in him growing until the leader of the rain took him in and trained him with Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, After 4 months of being in the academy the leader of the rain, learned he was a Fire Release user. The rain village leader learned of Kurai's heritage and planned to kill him. Kurai had enough training and passed a month later than went on to genin. Kurai secretly trained himself in the arts of assassin techniques and discovered a man who knew the arts well and trained him in exchange for over 100, 000 dollars. Kurai became diligent at it and this was when his darkness truly showed when he killed his trainer in cold blood. This was only the beginning, Kurai had graduated a month later and it was a the first time his demon-side was shown, A man who had killed his father before returned and was their to hunt, Kurai who's demon side awoke and he went wild destroying a great deal of space and killing the man. Kurai's will showed and he held back the power nearly and passed out. He passed the Chunin Exams and became a Chunin by this time the teen was getting to strong and the leader was fearing his own safety after personally discovering the man the teen killed. Kurai was a top-notch student and his dark personality grew even more but he also was using his intelligence and faked the good part of him. Like any other Chunin, he trained hard and surprisingly the youngest Jonin in his class by graduation. Kurai was walking home and the Rain Village leader attempted to kill the boy himself but Kurai's power was equal to the Rain's Leader and they fought all night with some guards attempting to take out Kurai who just finished with either a combo or a quick swipe of his sword. He used his clans technique Demons' Vampire Technique and injured the Rain's Leader. Kurai knew the cost of this move but also knew the Rain's Lead had no heart no emotions. Kurai beat the leader and claimed his sword as a prize. A great deal of love in Kurai had disappeared and he became a heartless. He stayed in the village for awhile everyone completely unaware that he had killed the leader and the guards but he faked his emotions and forced tears for the Rain's Leader. Kurai learned Medical-Nins things and soon found himself able to heal himself with ease. Kurai planned on killing the trainer and taking her forbidden scrolls for Medical things. Kurai stalked her and struck while she was walking to the leaf, Killing the guards and her. Taking her scrolls and finishing the job. He defected from the village and began his next life as a teenager. During those years Kurai did many assassinations and killed many important people earning himself good money but decided to stop and just train and live life waiting until he controlled his power before going back. Appearance Kurai is described handsome by many females, with his dark black eyes and black hair. His pale skin tops it all, He wears a flak jacket with a shirt underneath that goes up to his neck. He wears white sweatpants and the regular footwear similiar to Naruto's. His eyes turned to a sinister red after killing the medical. Kurai is well-built like anyother ninja but some used to say he lacked height but this proved wrong in the future. After defection from the village, he wears a armored suit with a short sleeved shirt that is red underneath and a small plate of armor on top which is black he also changes his pants and wears black shorts that only go down to knees and the same footwear from before. Personality Kurai appeared a bright and charming young man but that was all a cover up. Kurai is a sociopath, vengeful, intelligent, sarcastic, witty, and most of all narcisstic and vain, he talks a lot possibly to explain himself, he always has a backup plan for everything and does not like being caught by surprise. He is a good manipulator and slightly a liar but cares deeply for his family and is shown to be on the bordline of good and evil. Kurai saved a little girl from a fire, Stating, " It was in my blood ". Kurai is also very caring, nursing a bird back to health. He also has a strong lust for power. Abilities Chakra Kurai has been shown to show tremendous chakra and when he's angry it spikes to a whole different level and he becomes quite powerful able to take on 20 ninjas by himself. Kurai's intelligence is quite remarkable for someone his age and he uses it to his advantage when fighting or planning able to manipulate almost any opponent into doing a move he wanted them to, Kurai's efficiency in Ninjutsu showed at a early age and he learned of his Yin-Yang release shortly after his graduation to jonin. Kurai is also good at using assasination techniques and knows some medical moves. Taijutsu Kurai is a extremely talented taijutsu user , with a okay knowledge, skill in various styles and taijutsu techniques. As noted by his adoptive father, it is very rare for one Kurai's age to reach that certain level of prowess. With his skill, he is strong enough to fight a trained Jonin unarmed as demonstrated during his escape from the Hidden Rain. , With the help of his demon partially, Kurai has gained a good and durable body with good chakra reserves and immense stamina pushing his own limits, allowing him to recover from extreme exhuastion in an amazingly short period of time and utilise the style of fighting " Strong Fist " training to unlock all of his potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such amazing speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, His strength is enough to break a solid wall and he can acheive this without using the Chakra-Enhancement. Besides that he is really is a accomplished Taijutsu user. Ninjutsu Out of Kurai's abilities, Kurai is most notable for his use of the fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu. Amazingly, during his time at the Academy Kurai had the most trouble with the Fire Ball Jutsu which caused him to constantly be laughed at by most of the class. However, after searching and finding, he discovered his clans scrolls he was able to learn the Fire Ball Jutsu and Demon'Vampire Technique but to a certain extent, which are both academy-level skills. The use of fire ball jutsu would become his first signature technique, one of the two foundations of his ninjutsu, and later, the base of his training skills. The Fire Ball jutsu takes advantage of the massive chakra reserve Kurai possesses which is even furthered by the demon inside him. Initially, Kurai would create a multitude of fire balls to overwhelm his opponents. Other times, however, he would employ the use of the Fire Ball Jutsu to change the size of it to catch his target off guard. After the time-skip, His mentor has noted that Kurai's timing with the technique has improved interestingly to the point where even though he was being held back from using his powers, Kurai's still managed to quickly create a fire ball jutsu and hit his mentor. During Part II, Kurai learns that his Fire Ball Jutsu can be enhanced. By using this, he is able to learn techniques that would usually take months or years in days, which speeds up his training greatly. Kurai takes advantage of this often, using Fire Ball Jutsu's to help win the battle. Another technique, Kurai is alright in is the Demons' Vampire Technique not something he uses a lot and it has been awhile since he used it maybe 5 years ago, no one knows for known. Bukijutsu Aside from his taijutsu skills, Kurai is also highly skilled in a variety of weapons styles, having trained with a sword specialist extensively in their respective styles. His personal weapon of choice is the sword, but only resorts to using them when absolutely necessary, and from what has been shown he uses them with great ferocity and power, matching a Chunin's unique swordplay. Aside from his regular set, Kurai keeps a second, special type of sword with him, called the Shinigami, which he used to skilfully battle the Rain Village Leader. Intelligence Kurai's intelligence is beyond this world and he is able to mix that with his fighting styles and it allows him to fight better and be better overall outsmarting a powerful opponent on more the 1 occasion. Kenjutsu During his time with his adoptive father, Kurai was trained in kenjutsu, and became a skilled swordsman. He also acquired a special blade and the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these skills in swordplay, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of zetsu's during his training without killing them. His skills with a sword were better shown during the last training session, where he was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple samurai, and even deflect their barrage of chakra blasts. Kurai's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the final battle against his adoptive father. Medical-Ninjutsu Not much is to say for Kurai's skills but he does know one move Mystical Palm Technique taught to him by the best medical nin in his village who he later killed, Kurai is able to heal minor wounds but can't handle a large gash but is able to bandage it up. Weakness Despite Kurai's great power it does tend to wear him out and if not treated properly he will die painfully, Kurai only uses few of his moves in order to not end up going all out on a opponent and using up all his power. Charisma & Cunning(Uncomplete) Years of tragedy, lost and suffering, Kurai becomes a ruthless, sadistic person. He must cover it of course because, his demon will try to take control and he'd be exposed and most likely killed. Chapter 1: Introuduction of Kurai(Uncomplete) Kurai travels in order to find a hidden set of forbidden scrolls, along the way, he'd fought several ninjas. Each one being incapitated with ease, except the final one who nearly called on his friends, Kurai managed to knock him out. Kurai hears a light explosion and finds, Oni practicing various techniques. Kurai battles, with anger.